ASH THE CHOSEN ONE
by war hippy fatigues
Summary: THIS IS STORY ASH KETCHUM BECOME THE BEST FOR THE WORLD AND CHAMPIONSHIP CONTAINS DARK MATERILZ
1. Chapter 1

Ash KETHUM the story oth the CHOSE NONE

ASH KETCHUM was travling to ther sity where all the things could H wanted to be master but ary oak was also ecome master too so he wanted to make thing happen so he would p[e pobular and hswoi friends would ;love him ONE DAY ASH KETCHUM was going to evergreen city THE CITY WHERE IT IS ALWAYS GREEN and he said "WOOW THE TREES SURE IS GREEEN".Then soudenly! Moisty came ap ands seed "wo ash I sure do wonder infd your ready for the pokemon championships championships c" Don't worry miste said sash I kwno my destiny this is what happens to be done I am the CBHOSEN ONE ASH LKETHUM IT'S THE PROFECY FOR THE ANCIET CIRLCE

SO ASH KETCHUM WAS GOING HE HAD PIKECHU with him AS WELL. Pikacghu secretly could talk SPOILERS AND THEY HAD A FANTASTIC chat. "ASH KECTHUM do you think you know how to finish the fight that wins us fgary said pikachi" NO said ASH but I have the secret win secret nrehere it is tghhen they found a Luakrio and it was LEVL 100 ash said this is the sceret win that wins us the games and fight us gary

ASH KETCHUM entred the ctournament zone and step on podum this is thak you from the very deepest of my internal combustion heart. CcolsexAND THE OPPONNT WAS,… wax. WAX SAID OUT rhydon. Rhydon uses horn drill but pikeperch cast bolt 3 and the battle wass over. YES said ASH THIS IS THE BEST THA NOW I CAN FIGHT THE GARY AND WIN TOURNAMET FOR FRIEN AND FAMlY

SUDDENYL Metwo. But the tourn must go on so ash move to final round. GRAY said ash I CHOOSE YOU said gar he sound out A BALOON ON FIRE and it was DRIFBLIM! Pikachu used thunderbolt! Drimblim fent. Oh no I hve lost sad gary secretly he was knowin that the inverse was tru this whas what he was weting for along MEWWW ATAK metwo attaked ASH. ASH fout back but his fists coud not keep up wif the psykik power. SUDDENLY PIKACHU SACKRIFIZED HIMSELF. NOOOOOO PIKACHU SAID ASH I WILL avenge you he shot mtwo and the battle was won but HgARY EskcaPED!

To be contnued


	2. ASH KETCHUM THE CHOSEN ONE PART TWO

ASH THE CHOSEN ONE PAR TTOO

ASH was sad because his friends was killed by the metwo. Oh MISS I pikachu said ash as he mournek lost of friends from his place. How must I catch the agry fo I must bereaving gettif he said teers streaked from his eyez as he soured the ground for the hope that is the hope of the hope that is the hope of all lpeol from the miust I dhase gar ilovass: hey bitch twotitties4: ooh baby more ilovass: ui take off pants revealing my five foot cock and cast fast twotitties4 what the fuck ilovass: take it bitchtits takAND THEN ASH RELAZED HE MUST DO WHAT MUST BE DOWN RTO CATCH GARY.

ASH WENT TO MISTY and then he sed MISTY " you must stay behindd there is serous work to has to be done today "! MISTY then ran way where she would be safe. THIS WAS THE DIECVISE FACKTOR IN RTHE WAR AGAINST THE EVIL METWO AND GARY AND HIS MINONS

ASH KETCHU came to the TREELINE city where the nektx pokemon tournam whas hedl. THERE HE TFOUND perefessor ok.

PROFESSOR OAK we have to stop GARY KOA OR WELSE THE WORLD MUSB OOOM !1 EXKLAMED EASH DON'T WORYY ASH I KNOW WHAT MUST TO DO BE STOP GAR SAID PROFESUR OK.

Ash kethum exnteretd pokemon tournment with his new pokmon. HIS OPONNT CAME AND IT WASD GARY. Gatry said ash IKNWO your weekness this time yo will lose NO ASH sed gar I KN ur eeakness and tou lill wlose take it

ASH sent out…...!

Gar sad OH WYEAH AND HE SEN METWO TO KILL THE

BUT ASJ KNOW THAT GARY KNOW THAT and he porfessor oak puncked gary in the face and he died.

YES I HAVE AVENGED PIKEACHU SAID ASH AND ASLL WAS WELL IN WORLD LIKE PLANTS BEINFG POHOTSYNTHSIS AND ANIMALS EATING NUTS TO BE CONTINUED


	3. PART THREE THE RETURN OF MEWTWO

ASH THE CHOSEN WON PART SETHREE: THE RTN OF MTEWO

ASH KETGHIm WASS HAPPY. The worl returne to eace and the land was good and the rice wss good and there were mny good thingd for a good man to take if he wanted onesome. "I have save place and thw world is asfe and j can go home now and eat edinner evn without pekichu, even tho I muss him must move on an be hme with family and support mom

ASH KETCHUM RODE HIS BIKE ANFD REACHED HOME. "MOm I am home" ash ketchim said out loud . The door was s locked slo he used hes key to open it. He wkled in the kitchen. Mom where are you said kash thum. SUDDENLY MEWTO FLEW IN. ASH KETCHUM SAID MEWTWO I HAVE KILLED YOUR MOM AND NOW HER SOUL IS IN HEEL. Yo uwill be next"

Ash kethum wass sad. Hrs mom was the besyt thing I will get u mewteo said ash and he punched mew two in the face because he had assthma and he mom can he happy said ash. And then h22footpenis: okay so I will be Edward twotitties4: okay I will be bella 22footpenis: I follow you into the forest, without a shirt on twotitties4: I turn around, I think I heard something 22footpenis: ui come up behind you and grab your boobs twotitties4: I struggle a little but secrety enjoy it 22footpenis: I cast ice 3 on your vag twotitties4: you again twotitties4: ima report yASH KAME TO WHERE FUNERAL WAS. Ash watched sadl as mom was bured. SUDDENTLY SOMETHING CAME OUT OF GROUN. It was metwo but different. I AM REBORN AS MEWTHREE SAIDS METHREE.

To be ocntunued


	4. FINAL PART ASH VS MEWTHREE

ASH KETCHM THE CHOSEN ONE PART 4: THE RISE OF METHEWWR

ASH KETHUM Wathed as methree flew away to do dark buisness with evil demons of bad times to take over world and enslave humans and make them do bad things for mew three. Ash ketchum called misty on phone and said MISTY I WAN MARR YYOU BEFORE WORLD IS DESTROY said sash ktchim.- ok ash I lov you said misty to ash who was on phone. Theh went to great watr sity where the were kiss love that is tru and then mewtree came with army of evil pokemon

MEWTHREE said ash IWONT LET YOU DESTROY WORLD said ash to methree who was listningto him above the wedding alter. HAHA NO said methree and he sain the evil charzizard who was black and covered with evil machine on face. It shot misty with flame thro and she died.

NOOOOOO OOO said ash ketchum he reeled in horro as w watched his new wife die to fire and demons and leave the happy life for cold sad death place. Arsh grabbed a kife and stab charizrd and he diede. Ash kill evil pokemon with flame thrower and people watched and cheer and mewthree look angry. MEWTHREE I WILL SAE HUMANS said ash and he charge at methree holding flamethrower and mew three euse sychic powr and ash ketchum wass hurtt.

Ash ketchum stand up again stron g and he fout back against evil pokeomn and other people join in too with there pokemon which were fighting evil/. Ash ketchum use rocket gun to jump up to skyscaper and mew three fly up too. They had battle and ash punch mew three in face and methrew use pshyco sheft and ash was throw back onto statue of liberty. Aash new he was losing battel and had to end quickly so he used a secret he had been keepingt secret all along and send out lukario and lukario use aora spere and nearly kill mew three but mew three use self destruct and blow up building and lukario also but kill himself in proces.

Ash fall from top of building and saw people win battle against evil pokemon and smile before dying because of gravity. Then world was at peace and pokemon and humans live happy and never forget ash sacrifice.

THE END


End file.
